Incantation
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Las almas de Saori y Esmeralda estan en el Olimpo y han olvidado sus recuerdos de la Tierra debido al designio de los dioses. ¿Será posible que Seiya e Ikki les puedan hacerles recordar su amor y quienes eran ellas para volver con ellos a la Tierra? (SaorixSeiya / IkkixEsmeralda). Cap 3 Final.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Situada en época post Hades (Sin tomar en cuenta Next Dimension).**

 **Incantation.**

Cada vez que aquel hombre llegaba hasta aquel altar en ese lugar desértico y desterrado del mundo para conmemorar el día de la pérdida de su amada y mismo que le había llevado a ganar su armadura, no podía evitar terminar llorando amargamente sobre la tierra que cubría aquella tumba en medio de un pastizal rodeado de flores violetas en la cima de un monte.

Luego entonces, aquel hombre moreno dejaba caer su cuerpo fatigado por su larga travesía del viaje hasta esa Isla sobre la tumba donde yacía su amada, bañándose por la luz ardorosa del sol, sofocante que poco importaba para él cuando su dolor le consumía a plenitud y se imaginaba con ello que podía "sentirla" cerca de si a través de la tierra. Sus preciosos ojos felinos entonces se empañaban en lágrimas, suspirando el nombre de "ella" una y otra vez, recordándose la última vez que la había tenido en sus brazos.

Ikki no podía olvidar la horrorosa imagen de su amada pronunciando sus últimas palabras en sus brazos mientras sus suspiros se iban al viento consolándole en su partir, y su sangre, pura y tibia manchaba sus ropas y piel haciéndole saber que la perdía y que jamás volvería a verla sonreír. A veces Ikki maldecía al destino, pues no entendía como un ser tan puro como "su Esmeralda" había sido llevaba al final del suyo de esa manera. Ikki aun recordaba su aroma a flores dulces que desprendia de sus cabellos, su mirada dulce que le animaba a nunca darse por vencido por mas duro que fuera su padre con él y la calidez de sus manos al curarle el alma y piel a través de los años en que habían crecido juntos. Y luego, aquel nudo en su garganta aparecía de nuevo, nublándole la mirada en más lagrimas anidadas mientras apretaba sus puños contra la Tierra liberando su frustración.

-Daria mi vida entera por volverte a ver, Esmeralda…-susurro Ikki sollozando con fuerza ante la soledad, su mejor compañía.

-x-

Athena ya sentía sus ojos arder tras sollozar con Seiya recostado en sus brazos y consciencia vacía nuevamente en el Salón Papal. Toda batalla con Hades había terminado, pero en su corazón, la pena por todo lo perdido apenas comenzaba para ella. Sabia que no podía quedarse así, que llorar sobre el pecho de Pegaso no solucionaría nada y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por él de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho por ella. Porque para Saori, la dama y no la diosa, Pegaso lo era todo.

Decidida, le dio un último beso a Seiya en su frente y se despidió con la firme promesa que volvería. Luego entonces, Athena no dudo cuando subió hacia el Olimpo atravesando la dimensión de StarHill dejando el cuerpo castigado de Seiya al cuidado de Marín en busca de una solución para sacarle aquella espada maldita de Hades.

Completamente sola ya en aquellos terrenos divinos, Saori, recorrió sin miramientos aquellos pasillos y salas celestiales de torres translucidas, avanzando por un enorme rio de agua cristalina a la altura de sus tobillos que terminaba en una enorme cascada entre las nubes donde yacía un imponente Templo divino. Athena, se adentró al imponente Templo tras andar varios minutos, observando los tonos cálidos azulados de la habitación y las preciosas esculturas que le adornaba hasta el final de este dónde esperaba una enorme Águila de mármol que claramente reconocia. Saori de inmediato se arrodillo y cerro sus ojos disponiéndose a orar en el silencio y oscuridad sombría.

-Padre…-la dama comenzó a hablar con la mirada apagada. -Si alguien has de castigar por mis faltas, esa debo ser yo, tú hija. Padre, perdónalos…te lo pido desde el fondo de mi corazón, alza tu voluntad por los cielos, descarga la ira de los dioses contra mí, pero…déjalos ir, por favor…-la voz de la joven se quebró y cansada, dejo caer sus manos sobre el suelo, quedando apoyada en el mientras un par de lágrimas caían al mármol por sus ojos. -Yo…, yo…Padre…Zeus.

La dama comenzó a llorar amargamente, olvidándose de todo un momento para solo dejar que su alma insoluta desvaneciera su dolor y pena. Y por más que lo intentaba, las lágrimas no cedían aumentando su penar. Quizás su corazón aun humano no le permitía volar con libertad.

Athena estaba tan sumida en su dolor que no reparo cuando una majestuosa Águila blanca en la entrada del Templo, mucho más pequeña que la estatua su frente, se posó en ella transformándose en una deidad.

-Athena…-pronuncio la voz de un joven hermoso a su espalda. Saori giro su mirada al escuchar aquella voz y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Un bello hombre de lacios cabellos verdes cortos y piel de luna, sandalias con alas, así como un casco y armadura de plata y un báculo con una esfera luminiscente con dos de serpientes que le rodeaban, lentamente se aproximó a ella.

-Has vuelto, preciosa. - aquel dios le sonrió de forma dulce y se hinco frente a ella, tomándole el mentón para que los hermosos ojos de la diosa le enfrentaran.

-Hermes. -pronuncio la dama reconociéndole de inmediato. Era él, el dios mensajero y más cercano a todos los dioses. Athena compartió una amarga sonrisa mientras el dios le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo con su abrazo. Hermes tomo a Athena entre sus brazos y limpio sus lágrimas con dulzura.

-Athena, te has sacrificado tanto por ellos. -la compasión se reflejó en el dios.-¿No crees que es tiempo de detenerte?

-Yo los amo, Hermes, de verdad.

El dios sonrió ante la afirmación y le negó. - Solo son humanos, ¿por qué te importan tanto?

Saori atendió. -Hay tanto en ellos, amor, comprensión, esperanza y calidez que estoy segura que tú los amarías tanto como yo si pasaras más de unas horas a su lado.

El dios sonrió ampliamente y le negó con la cabeza ante el "descabellado" comentario de la diosa. Hermes sin duda los conocía, había bajado un par de ocasiones al mundo terrenal a juguetear con doncellas, disfrutar de un par de bromas con ellos e incluso atendiendo a sus favores divinos, pero para él, al igual que otros dioses, los humanos no eran más que simples juguetes de diversión, mofa y entretenimiento. Así que tal afirmación solo había provocado la diversión de su igual, quien no estaba ahí por ninguna otra razón que exclamar la voluntad de su Padre.

El dios entonces saco una botella de cristal entre sus ropas y se la extendió a Athena en sus manos.

-Athena, mi padre te ha escuchado tus lamentos, eres una de sus favoritas, lo sabes…-puntualizo. -Él te ha escuchado pues has llorado ante sus pies por tus pasados actos ,asi que quiere darte una oportunidad de redención a ti… y a tus humanos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-soltó la dama casi por instinto con la botella en mano. No asimilaba aquella situación.

-Bebe el néctar de esta botella, si lo haces en busca de redención ante él, tus humanos serán aliviados de sus pecados. -la diosa ilumino su rostro y le asintió.

-Si no hay otra manera, lo haré, confió en él, es mi padre.

Saori sin dudarlo, apretó aún más la botella, destapándola frente a los ojos de Hermes que se sorprendió ante la seguridad de Athena. El dios le detuvo antes de que lo ingiera tapando con su mano la botella y le menciono.

-Antes te advertiré lo que sucederá si lo haces…-el dios suspiro.- Te quedaras en tu Templo, aquí en el Olimpo, y olvidaras todo, quien fuiste y tu pasado en la Tierra, pues lo que beberás es agua del río Lete del Hades.-la confusión y duda atrapo a Athena un instante.

-"Agua de olvido"

\- Vivirás como diosa, y velaras por ellos, desde este plano existencial, pero no reconocerás a quienes has amado durante estos años, aun así decidieras reencarnar. -el dios brillo con sus ojos celestes.- Vivirás aquí, dónde mi Padre desea, a su lado, gobernando la Tierra desde el Olimpo y perderás uno a uno los recuerdos en la Tierra…solo así ellos serán liberados.

-Hermes… ¿Es cierto? -la duda la abrumo un segundo.

-Te aseguro Athena, por mi vida, que así será…ellos serán perdonados y liberados del vilo y castigo de la muerte…aquellos que lucharon contra los dioses, aquellos que se revelaron serán absueltos de todo pecado. Todos, tus hombres, tus santos… - el dios le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. -Sobretodo Seiya, tu caballero de Pegaso.

-Seiya…-soltó la diosa con ternura.

-Pero tu…tu olvidaras todo.

La dama sintió un latido esperanzador en su corazón ante aquel nombre que el dios menciono y miro nuevamente aquella botella sin ápice de duda.

-Así sea Padre…-la dama poso sus labios en la botella y tuvo un último pensamiento mientras bebía el contenido.

\- "Los guardare eternamente en mi corazón santos de Athena, y a ti más que nadie, Seiya"

-¡Athena!-murmuro Hermes incrédulo ante su decisión. Su hermana realmente amaba a sus santos.

La pelilla bebió aquella botella y cayó casi al instante desmayada frente a Hermes, que la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la cargo sobre su pecho.

-Hermana, has siso fuerte…te llevaré ahora a tu Templo donde perteneces. -susurro Hermes y la llevo entre sus brazos fuera de aquel Templo con su vuelo de Águila.

-x-

Mientras Ikki lloraba sobre la tumba de Esmeralda, el aire sofocante de la Isla Muerte comenzó a hacerse tibio llenando los alrededores de un cosmos de tibieza y calidez que hizo alzar la mirada empapada del fénix.

Entonces Ikki comenzó a percibir una enorme energía su alrededor, que, aunque no se sentía enemiga, le causaba recelo. El japonés entonces, en un parpadeo, vio al frente de la cruz de la tumba de Esmeralda, a una bella joven de ojos miel con un peplo y corona de olivos de oro que sujetaban sus ondulados cabellos castaños acompañaba de un cetro en forma de vasija divina, que se le presentó con una reverencia.

Ikki se alzó rápidamente de la Tierra perturbado por la presencia, quien conmovida le miraba la cara empapada. Fénix se limpió toscamente las lágrimas para divisar a la mujer que atenta le analizaba y apretó su puño dispuesto a atacar.

\- ¿Quién eres? - soltó con decisión el fénix, después de todo no confiaba en nadie, aunque la dama de energía misteriosa no pareciese tener maldad en su intención.

-Escuche tu dolor, Ikki. -la dama de aura imponente le habló. - ¿Tanto la amas?

La dama sonrió amarga ante la desconfianza de Ikki quien se mantuvo en silencio como contestación.

-Mi nombre es Hebe, diosa de la juventud, y escucho las aflicciones de los hombres jóvenes del plano terrenal como tú. Te he visto siempre venir a esta tumba cada año en los cálidos días de agosto, a dejar las mismas flores y llorar hasta que te quedas dormido por la joven que yace bajo estas Tierras.

Ikki se asombró ante la revelación. -Sé que no lo entenderás, pero puedo ayudarte, te lo aseguro. Si tanto deseas reunirte con ella, yo puedo hacer tu deseo realidad.

\- ¡No diga tonterías, ella esta…! -el fénix apresto sus puños ocultando su mirada y luego volvió a retar a la dama. -La única diosa para mi es Athena, debe saberlo, yo soy un santo de bronce Ikki de Fénix. -sentencio el moreno.

-Lo es y no me interesa competir contra mi hermana por un santo, te lo aseguro, yo solo quiero ayudarte porque me apena mucho verte así.

Ikki se mostró menos duro con la diosa y la escucho atento, aunque aun receloso. - ¿Esmeralda es su nombre, cierto? - la diosa le sonrió tiernamente. –Te he escuchado tantas veces pronunciarlo que ya es una melodía para mi, asi que no te sorprendas, Ikki.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?-soltó el moreno sin rodeos.

-Yo he tomado su alma del Hades en los Elíseos, y la he puesto a mi servicio en el Olimpo. -la confesión dejo atónito al Fénix. - Un alma bella como ella, de tan noble corazón debía ser protegida en un Templo divino y yo la acogí. Así que, si aún lo deseas, te puedo conducir conmigo al Olimpo y ahí, verla de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Qué dice?!-la propuesta volvió loco al santo, quien en aquel momento vio una luz de esperanza sobresaltando su corazón.

-Te ayudaré a verla, porque la amas y yo a ella como mi fiel sierva, es mi propio deseo personal.

Ikki se quedó perplejo ante la proposición y le analizo confundido. Deseaba con toda el alma volver a ver a Esmeralda, lo deseaba, cada día sin ella le consumía la vida, pero no sabía si debía confiar en aquella diosa o no.

\- ¿Iras conmigo Ikki, lo harás?

La confusión dio vueltas en la cabeza de Fénix, quien vislumbro mil pensamientos en un segundo- ¿Lo harás?

-No...-soltó el fénix con dolor, pues tenía miedo a ser engañado por la diosa o quizás deberle favores a ella.

-Ikki…-la dama se entristeció ante la respuesta y le dio la espalda al moreno.

-Entonces me iré, pero antes te pediré un favor. -Ikki entrecerró sus ojos confundido con la diosa. -Ve al Santuario de Athena, verás que ha sucedido algo extraordinario. - el santo alzo sus cejas asombrado. -Luego entonces me presentare ante ti nuevamente y veremos si has cambiado de opinión…hasta entonces.

La diosa en un haz de luz desapareció ante la mirada de Ikki, quien, sin entender, volvió a tomar su armadura a metros de la tumba de Esmeralda, deslizo sus manos por la cruz de la tumba de Esmeralda en forma de despedida y comenzó su camino de regreso al Santuario. Tenia que averiguar de que era aquella revelación de la diosa.

-x-

\- ¡Seiya, Seiya! -gritaron unas voces cuando entre parpadeos aquel santo de Pegaso comenzó a abrir los ojos, regresando de aquella pesadilla eterna y dolorosa donde Hades clavaba su espada en su pecho. Ligeramente cansado y confundido, Seiya se removió en aquella cama improvisada en la cabaña de su maestra donde Marín, Shaina, Kiki, Jabu, y Seika le observaban preocupados.

Su visión borrosa se enfocó en un rostro en particular y no pudo evitar sollozar dolorosamente al reconocer quien estaba a su frente entre todos sus compañeros.

\- ¡Eres tu… Seika! -grito Seiya aproximando su mano hacia el rostro de su hermana, quien se aferró a él al verlo despertar.

\- ¡Seiya! -la dama se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo herido de su hermano y sollozo larga y profundamente conmoviendo al resto que veían la escena de reencuentro.

\- ¡Te extrañe tanto, oh Seika!

-Seiya.

El deseo más profundo de Pegaso se había cumplido tras muchos años de dolor.

De pronto, entre la conmoción y tras llorar largamente abrazados el uno junto al otro, Seiya recordó un nombre. - ¿Y Athena?

El grupo guardo silencio, no había respuesta de aquel hecho desde que ella se había encerrado en el salón Papal. Nadie contesto sus dudas y la ansiedad se incrementó en su piel.

\- ¿Dónde está Sao…? -Seiya de pronto fue interrumpido cuando trece estrellas fugaces cruzaron el cielo oscuro emanando energía poderosa, haciendo que el grupo de santos dentro de la cabaña giraran su vista hacia el cielo por la ventana.

\- ¡No puede ser! -suspiro Shaina y pensó en silencio. - ¡¿Serán ellos, lo santos de oro?!

Marín cruzo miradas con Shaina, quien de inmediato salió de la cabaña hacia el Salón Papal para averiguar que eran esos cosmos que habían emergido del cielo y que tan familiares les resultaban a todos. ¡¿Era posible una resurreción cuando los dioses los había castigado?!, se preguntó la Cobra mientras avanzaba camino a los Templos del Santuario en busca de respuestas..

-x-

Athena lentamente despertó en una bella cama de mármol y plumas blancas, sintiéndose confundida y ligera cual nube aun recostada y mareada tras beber aquel liquido del rio Lete. Oteo a su alrededor y se descubrió en una majestuosa habitación que no le resultaba desconocida del todo. Hermosas joyas la decoraban, y tulipanes blancos, así como una mesa de alimentos y vinos, así como su preciosa armadura ya desprendida en un costado junto a Nike.

-Mi señora, ¿puedo pasar? -de pronto, una bella jovencita de cabellos rubios y dulce voz, envuelta en un peplo y con perlas en su cabello, se arrodillo antes de penetrar aquella enorme habitación del Templo donde descansaba la pelilila.

La dama le sonrió ante la calidez que emanaba la joven, quien presurosa se aproximaba a ella con una jarra ante su permiso en un ademan con la cabeza.

A metros de la cama de ella, la doncella le ofreció el líquido de la jarra y le sonrió. - Mi señora Athena, mi dama Hebe me ha enviado a dejarle este néctar como regalo de bienvenida a su regreso al Olimpo.

Athena ladeo su rostro confundida, pues en su mente ningún pensamiento pasaba sobre ese hecho, para ella todo había sido solo un sueño. Su mente ahora estaba totalmente en blanco por más que se esforzaba en divagar sobre su pasado inmediato y toda esa vida que ella conocía ya no existía en su memoria. Solo presente en aquel momento era lo único que era completamente suyo en su mente. Athena le restó importancia a ese hecho y se reincorporo de la cama, sonriendo ante la joven.

-Te lo agradezco… ¿cuál es tu nombre doncella?

La cálida rubia le sonrió mientras servia una copa del delicioso jugo.-Esmeralda, mi señora.

Saori se tensó un momento y por algún motivo que no entendía, aquel nombre le erizo la piel.

El destino y los dioses estaban por jugar con su amor y esperanza de ellas.

-x-

Hebe regreso a su Templo tras visitar a Ikki con la mirada taciturna y cansada y aun dispersa, se echó sobre su silla de mármol de su Templo, observando a la misma Águila blanca que se había presentado con Athena en su ventana. Al segundo, el bello dios mensajero de sandalias con alas se acomodó desfachatado en la ventana y le comento.

-Hebe…

-Hermes.

-Te he venido a contar las buenas nuevas…

La diosa alzo su mirada hacia el peliverde y le observo.-Athena lo ha bebido, el líquido del rio Lete.

La diosa sonrió animada.

\- Enserio Hebe, de un solo trago, sin un ápice de duda por los humanos. ¡Ella es increíble!

-Deja de hablar así de Athena, lo que ha decidido mi Padre no es divertido. -soltó la diosa con sátira.- Y eso, ya lo sabía, ella no dudaría en dejarlo todo por ellos, hasta yo haría tal sacrificio si fuera un poco mas… valiente.

-La cuestión es que…-el dios calló al darse cuenta que no estaban solos.

De pronto, una tímida presencia se posó en la puerta haciendo callar a ambos dioses. La bella alma de Esmeralda se reverencio y los ojos celestes del dios se iluminaron ante ella.

-Lo siento mi señora, no sabía que estaba ocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Esmeralda? -pregunto la castaña con dulzura desde su silla.

-Solo quería comunicarle los agradecimientos de Athena por su regalo de bienvenida, ha estado satisfecha.

-Bien, Esmeralda, ¿ella está bien?

-Lo está.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

Tras lo dicho la bella rubia se perdió por los pasillos del Templo mientras el juguetón dios mensajero, se echaba en el filo de la ventana donde reposaba con un gesto abrumado.

\- ¡Creo que estoy enamorado! -soltó el dios apretándose el pecho como si hubiese sido flechado en el corazón tras ver partir a Esmeralda.

Hebe sonrió sarcástica ante su reacción y le negó. - ¿De Athena o de mi doncella?

-De las dos, incluso de ti. - el dios rió bromista. -¡Oh vamos Hebe! Sabes que nunca me decido cuando hablo del amor, Eros y Afrodita ha hecho mucho mal a mi alma.

La joven diosa sonrió divertida. -Hermes compórtate… y mejor piensa en qué lado de la balanza nos inclinaremos mañana. -el dios de amplia sonrisa, la desdibujo ante lo dicho.-Mañana habrá un baile en el Templo de mi Padre por el regreso de Athena, todos los dioses estarán ahí y yo tengo algunas ideas en mente para darle un poco de diversión…sobre todo a mis hermanos.

-¿Traerás a los humanos a la reunión como dijiste?-pregunto el dios con horror.-¡Que osado!, ¿Creí que era una broma.

-Así es, ellos vendrán aquí y será perfecto, así que dejemos que el destino nos de la respuesta de ¿qué es lo correcto, quién de los dos se ha equivocado, dioses o humanos.?.-la castaña sonrió animada.-¿Tu qué crees, Hermes?

El dios abrió sus ojos totalmente desconcertado y comenzo a reflexionar que sucedería al día siguiente. Los tiempos estaban por ponerse interesantes.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Lindos lectores, espero les guste esta nueva propuesta de fic. Ya tenía tiempo en que quería hacer un fic de Seiya con Saori o Ikki con Esmeralda en corte romántico, y bueno en esta idea puedo jugar con ambas, así que será divertido. Este fic será muy corto, solo 3 capítulos pero que estarán buenos, lo prometo.

¿Qué tal un Ikki celoso por un dios o quizás sea Seiya será, Saori realmente olvido a Seiya?, no lo sé ya lo veremos con el tiempo.

En contexto no acostumbro usar OC porque ya saben que no me gustan ya que suelen robarles protagonismo a los principales, pero espero usarlos dosificados a estos dos necesarios ya que son dioses.

Hermes es el dios mensajero de los dioses, comercio, ladrones y comunicaciones. (me inspire en varios fanarts de él al estilo SS para su concepción narrativa) hijo de Zeus y Maya, y el segundo más joven de los dioses olímpicos.

Hebe es la diosa de la juventud, mi favorita, ayudante de los dioses, con el poder de jugar con la vejez o juventud a placer y cuidaba de los hombres adolescentes griegos en su trasformación hombres, hermana de Ares, Hefestos, hija de Hera y Zeus, esposa de Hércules.

¡Eso es todo creo, gracias por su apoyo con anticipación, besitos cósmicos para ustedes, nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Incantation**

 **Capítulo 2 Reencuentros.**

Al poner el primer pie en el Santuario, aun cobijado en la oscuridad de la madrugada al borde del amanecer, un aire de paz y plenitud se percibió en los alrededores para Ikki. La paz nuevamente reinaba en la Tierra bajo ninguna imposición, eran tiempos de paz.

Luego entonces avanzo por el desértico Santuario y en su camino, en medio de la nada, aun apartado de los Templos Sagrados, observo la silueta de Jabu y Marín quienes totalmente desconcertados observaban hacia ellos.

Confundido y curioso, Ikki hizo camino hacia ellos y lentamente hizo notar su presencia ante si que totalmente sorprendidos de su regreso como el primer santo de bronce que lo había hecho desde la batalla de Hades, le recibieron.

\- ¡Ikki! -comento la amazona de Águila. -Has vuelto.

-Marín, Jabu…-contestó secamente.

\- ¡Que alegría verte vivo Ikki! -soltó Jabu con sinceridad. - ¿Los demás santos han venido contigo?

El moreno negó y les refuto. - ¿Qué ha sucedido con Athena?

-Se ha encerrado en el Salón Papal desde ayer, y ha sellado la puerta con su cosmos, nadie sabe nada de ella. Sin embargo…Seiya ha despertado de la maldición de Hades y al parecer los Santos de oro han regresado también.

\- ¡¿Eso es cierto?!-soltó con extrañeza al percatarse que lo dicho por aquella diosa que se le había aparecido frente a la tumba de Esmeralda era verdad. Luego entonces Ikki le pregunto a Marín dónde podía ver a Seiya para comentarle lo que había vivido en la Isla Muerte y ella le guio hasta su cabaña donde al penetrar, ambos santos se quedaron mirando fijamente diciéndose con sus ojos y suave sonrisa cómplice que aún tenían batallas por recorrer juntos y que, de alguna manera, los dos se alegraban de verse vivos tras los Elíseos.

Seika abandono la habitación de Marín con Kiki a petición de Pegaso y dejo completamente a solas a Ikki con Seiya, quien le sonrio amargo al verle.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Seiya?

-Preocupado, no sé qué ha sucedido con Athena, me había dado unas horas para disfrutar de la presencia de mi hermana junto a mi desde que desperté porque ella así me lo había pedido, pero quiero ir a buscar a Athena al Salón Papal y reencontrarme con ella. -contestó Pegaso quitándose las cobijas de su torso y cuerpo sumamente herido y sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Entiendo.

\- ¿Y Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu, sabes algo de ellos, Ikki? - cuestionó el Pegaso con cierto miedo de la respuesta.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que al igual que nosotros, han vuelto a algún lugar de la Tierra. No tardaran en venir aquí y reunirse para saber que ha sucedido, además puedo sentir el cosmos de mi hermano a una distancia cercana, pronto vendrá.

-Bien, ahora que estas aquí, quisiera pedirte que me acompañes al salón Papal, Ikki por favor. -objetó Seiya poniéndose de pie con suma dificultad y aunque el mareo y el temblar de su cuerpo le indicaban descanso, Pegaso no cedió.

-De acuerdo, despejemos dudas sobre Athena ahora.

-x-

Seiya salió con Ikki de la cabaña viendo a Seika y Kiki fuera de ella. Su hermana no dudo en acercarse al ver a su hermano de pie y desaprobar el haberse levantado, invitándole a volver a la cama y descansar. Seiya lentamente retiro su presencia y le acaricio los cabellos castaños indicándole que volvería tan pronto viera a Athena junto a Ikki y ante la seguridad que despedían los ojos de Pegaso, Seika no pudo detenerle.

Luego entonces Seiya le indico a Kiki que cuidara de ella hasta su regreso y tras ver al joven santo de Aries afirmarle, comenzó su camino hacia los Templos junto a Ikki.

-x-

Seiya e Ikki ascendieron al Primer Templo y ahí en medio del pasillo hacia la salida a Tauro observaron la Mith Cloth de Mu centellar con un cosmos cálido. Asombrados por tal descubrimiento, Ikki y Seiya continuaron su camino por cada uno de los doce Templos donde un evento semejante ocurrió en cada uno de ellos.

Hasta que al ascender las escalinatas de Piscis y presentarse en aquella puerta que daba al Salón Papal se encontraron con la enorme puerta completamente sellada por el cálido cosmos de Athena.

Seiya toco la puerta e intento abrirla, pero nada sucedió. Intento de una y otra manera golpearla, comenzando a angustiarse al ver que Athena ni si quiera dejaría que él, su santo más cercano la abriera y grito su nombre frustrado.

Fue hasta que Ikki coloco sus dedos en la amplia madera que una extraña "energía" rompió el sello de cosmos de Athena y la puerta se abrió ante la sorpresa de ambos santos.

Curiosos por aquel extraño evento, se adentraron al salón y al entrar la sorpresa les abrumo. Los cuerpos de aquellos trece santos de Oro se encontraban reposando aun en un sueño sobre unas planchas de mármol con sus cuerpos cubiertos por únicamente por una túnica blanca y en un estado de reposo que les mantenía dormidos hasta que sus cuerpos lastimados volvieran a recuperarse.

Seiya e Ikki se aproximaron a ellos y se aseguraron de que sus cuerpos eran totalmente reales, con sus cosmos apagados y emanando su propia temperatura vital.

Aquellos santos estaban tan asombrados que poco repararon en la presencia que se formaba lentamente en un halo de luz frente a ellos. Ante ellos, la misma dama que se había presentado con Ikki en la Isla Muerte les miraba divertida ante el gesto de cautivación que mostraban aquellos hombres por la resurrección de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto Seiya y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva junto a Ikki.

-Soy Hebe, diosa de la juventud. -la diosa sonrio al presentarse. -Luces sorprendido caballero de Pegaso, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Así que ha esto te referías cuando dijiste que algo había cambiado en el Santuario? -comento Ikki hacia la castaña, dejando extrañado a Seiya al ver que claramente la conocía.

-En efecto Ikki, ustedes los santos de Athena que perecieron en la batalla de Hades, han sido perdonados, gracias al sacrificio de Athena.

-Ikki, ¿la conoces?-pregunto de inmediato Seiya sin dejar de estar a la defensiva.

-Sí, esta mujer apareció frente a mí en la tumba de Esmeralda y me indico que debería volver al Santuario. -objeto Ikki confundido y luego volvió a la diosa a su frente. - ¿De qué sacrificio de Athena hablas?

La dama les atendió. -Athena ha sacrificado su vida terrenal y recuerdos frente a su padre Zeus a cambio del perdón de sus almas con los dioses. Ella ahora permanece en el Olimpo, en su Templo, sin embargo, en su mente ustedes… ya no existen para ella.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! -grito Seiya asombrado por la revelación.

-Su diosa Athena bebió agua del Rio Lete, el rio del olvido, el mismo rio que atraviesan los muertos en el Hades que tienen su ascenso hasta los campos Elíseos, ese líquido que alivia de cualquier pena, dolor o borra alegrías y recuerdos del pasado de un alma humana para que llegue a la paz infinita en su estancia en el Eliseo o incluso el Olimpo.

-Ahora ella les ha olvidado y jamás volverá a recordarles ni volverá al mundo terrenal…a menos que…

La diosa guardo silencio y cerro sus ojos ante la mirada intrigada de ambos santos que miraban sin entender.

\- ¡¿A menos que, ¡¿qué dímelo?!-le ordeno Seiya con determinación a la diosa, quien sonrio complacida ante la braveza de Seiya.

-A menos que ustedes vayan al Olimpo con mi ayuda, ya que sus almas aún no han muerto ni son dioses para pisar aquellas Tierras sagradas, y una vez que se reencuentren ahí, sin forzarles a nada, hagan que les recuerde en menos de un día entero. -comento la diosa. -Solo así, rompiendo la promesa hecha a mi Padre por la propia voluntad de la diosa, ustedes podrán traer de vuelta la presencia de la reencarnación de Athena.

Seiya se quedó vacío ante lo dicho. -Y lo mismo sucederá contigo Ikki…-el fénix alzo su mirada hacia la dama cuando esta le nombro. -Te entregaré la vida de Esmeralda nuevamente si tú haces que te recuerde en el trascurso de ese día, la liberare y permitiré que vuelva aquí en el mundo terrenal contigo, ese será mi regalo para ti.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

La diosa sonrio ante la conmoción provocada en el fénix por sus palabras.

-Una vez te hice la oferta de que pudieras volverla a ver, ahora te la hago nuevamente y te prometo su liberación de Olimpo si accedes acompañarme. Si esta vez me rechazas y tú también Seiya, no volveré jamás a presentarme frente a ustedes. Créanme soy su única esperanza para hacerlas volver.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? -cuestionó Pegaso a la diosa.

-Tengo mis razones caballero, pero de algún modo, sé que es lo correcto. -acertó a decir la diosa estirando su báculo en forma de vasija hacia ellos. - ¿Entonces, aceptaran la oferta?

Ikki y Seiya compartieron una última mirada preguntándose si debían intentarlo o no. Al final ambos asintieron pues no tenían otra opción, tenían que arriesgar. -Bien.

La diosa sonrio complacida. -Pero debo advertirles que… si llegaran a pasar el límite de tiempo que mi cosmos les permite permanecer en el Olimpo sin ser reconocidos como humanos y si un dios les reconociera y decidiera acabar con ustedes, yo no intercederé y su alma se disolverá en el tiempo y espacio y jamás podrán volver a la Tierra, es el todo por el todo caballeros.

Seiya dudo un instante ante la promesa que le había hecho a Seika de volver con ella, sin embargo, también era un santo de Athena y a su vez, Saori, la mujer que habitaba en su corazón y que también era su diosa, le necesitaba. -Lo hare.

-Seiya…-soltó Ikki asombrado.

\- ¿Iras conmigo, Ikki? -pregunto el castaño viendo como entre la confusión, el fénix posaba su mano en su hombro y le correspondía.-Bien.

-Ya veo, si es así, toquen el agua que caerá de mi báculo y bébanla, es el "néctar de los dioses" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarán en el interior de mi Templo, en el Olimpo.

La diosa estiro el báculo y lo coloco horizontalmente dejando que un hilo de agua cristalina y centellante cual estrellas brillantes cayeran en el suelo en aquel salón papal disolviéndose en el aire. Seiya fue el primero en hacerlo y sin dudar, coloco sus manos en forma de cuna, metiéndolas en el agua que caia y sorbió el agua del báculo, luego Ikki le imito y en instantes, ambos se sintieron totalmente livianos, como si sus almas abandonaran su cuerpo y una calma infinita les llenara de júbilo y quietud, volviéndoles ligeros y fuera de si.

-x-

Luego entonces, Seiya lentamente abrió los ojos en un parpadeo y al hacerlo, observo que ya no se encontraba en el Salón Papal, si no en un bello Templo griego de enormes columnas de mármol y preciosas piedras preciosas y flores con olivos adornando el salón. A su lado, Ikki volvió en sí y sentando en el suelo como él, lentamente abrió los ojos percatándose de lo que había sucedido. La diosa no había mentido, ahora se encontraban en el Olimpo.

Ambos santos se alzaron del suelo y se observaron la piel y manos que destellaba una aura y brillo blanco completamente extraño similar al que Hades, Poseidón y la misma Athena mantenían cuando alzaban sus cosmos y sus cuerpos antes heridos, parecían sentirse perfectos y ligeros cual hoja al viento.

-Me alegra que despertaran…-soltó la diosa con diversión sentada desde una enorme silla de mármol tras de ellos. -No hay que perder mucho tiempo, vayan a cambiarse las ropas por algo más apropiado. -objeto la diosa al ver a ambos santos con sus ropas comunes.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Dijiste que nos llevarías hasta Athena y Esmeralda…-objeto Seiya desconfiado.

-Y lo haré, pero si no mal recuerdo, ustedes no tienen muy buena relación con los dioses, y si les reconociera alguno por la apariencia y decidiera arrancarles la cabeza por sus faltas antes que realicen su encomienda, nada podría yo hacer para evitarlo por mucho que intente cubrir sus cosmos con mi protección.

\- ¿Entonces que se supone que haremos?

La dama se alzó de la silla y avanzo hasta ellos. -Athena y Esmeralda no se encuentran en mi Templo, si no en una celebración en el Templo de Zeus junto a todos los dioses. Es necesario ir ahí y así ustedes podrán empezar su labor, pero para ello deben usar ropa de alguno de nuestros sirvientes para que se pierdan entre la multitud y algún antifaz, como el que usualmente usamos los dioses en este tipo de celebraciones… Así nadie podrá reconocerles, y dependerá de ustedes llegar hasta ellas y hacer todo lo posible por que les recuerden.

-Entiendo. -soltó Seiya.

Enseguida, detrás de ellos una bella doncella de cabello rubio y peplo les señalo una habitación en las que ambos santos podrían encontrar ropa más adecuada a la ocasión.

-Apresúrense, no tenemos tiempo. -ordeno la diosa mientras veía a ambos jóvenes avanzar hacia aquella habitación y sonreía discreta.

En una cama, un par de túnicas blancas griegas de un hombro descubierto, con preciosos adornos de oro como cinturón y broche en el hombro, un par de diademas de olivos y sandalias les esperaban a ambos santos. Fénix y Pegaso se desnudaron instante y colocaron sobre su piel aquella sencilla vestimenta, percibiéndose simpáticos ante la manera en como lucían, cual "dioses griegos" pues no eran ropas que alguna vez en su vida se hubiera atrevido a usar menos, siendo orientales.

Una vez vestidos, ambos santos salieron de la habitación y la misma doncella que les había indicado el lugar para cambiarse, les entrego un antifaz de plata que solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro a cada uno.

La diosa al verles se sorprendió, ambos hombres lucían como bellos "sirvientes", incluso cual dioses con aquellas ropas y aura divina que ella misma les había otorgado. Satisfecha, asintió para ellos aprobando su estado y les invito a seguirle, mientras ella misma se colocaba su antifaz personal en el camino.

-Vamos…

Ambos santos emergieron del Templo escoltando a la diosa hacia preciosos campos luminosos donde la belleza era inaudita ante sus ojos. Los colores en el cielo lucían cual arcoíris multicolor en tonos violetas anaranjados y el suelo en sus pies se concibia como si de nubes se trataran a cada paso. Frente a ellos a escasos pasos de andar, una enorme cascada que sobresalía junto a un vasto e imponente Templo los sorprendió a ambos santos. Era el Templo de Zeus.

Los santos vieron a algunas ninfas y doncellas corretear por los alrededores en su camino mientras las magias de las flores del sendero hacían lo propio cambiando de color según continuaban su paso. Minuto a minuto la diosa y santos se aproximaron hasta la entrada del enorme Templo y ahí, al penetrar la sorpresa les inundo más sus cuerpos.

Cientos, quizás miles de personas se encontraban en aquel sitio, desde siervos, doncellas atendían a sus señores y damas, dioses disfrutando y bebiendo vino sentados en enormes sillas de mármol, otros más divinos tocando sus sinfonías sonriendo ante el deleite musical que provocaban en las ninfas que gustaban cautivar. Todo lo que en leyendas se imaginaron, se encontraba frente a sus ojos. La pupila se inundó para ambos santos que confundidos no supieron exactamente qué hacer ni a donde ir.

La diosa entonces les invito a seguirles hasta una orilla donde había un diván de mármol dispuesto para ella y escoltarla como parte de su servicio. La diosa se sentó en él y de inmediato algunas doncellas se aproximaron a ella ofreciéndole uvas y vino.

Enseguida, una preciosa mujer de largos cabellos rizados le llamó la atención a la diosa recién llegada, acercandose a ella y analizo las dos nuevas compañías que le seguían.

-Hermana…-soltó con orgullo la rubia hacia la otra. -Has tardado en llegar y ahora veo por qué. -soltó con diversión la diosa rubia mientras se mordía los labios ante los confundidos Ikki y Seiya. - ¿Otra vez has escogido a un par de amantes humanos?, vaya que estos no son tan jóvenes como acostumbras, pero lucen exquisitos.

-Ilitia, diosa de la discordia, como siempre tan imprudente y vulgar. -la castaña le sonrio sarcastica. -Si te da tanta envidia puedes ir por los tuyos, yo no presto mis juguetes, ahora lárgate y déjame disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Que intolerante Hebe…-soltó la diosa e irritada se dio la media vuelta haciendo suspirar de molestia a la dama.

Hebe entonces les hablo a los santos detrás suyo. -Ya hice lo prometido, ustedes deben terminar el resto, vayan y encuéntrenlas. Y recuérdenlo santos, al término de esta celebración, si no han podido lograr que vuelva su recuerdo o son descubiertos, su alma se disolverá en la nada. Les deseo suerte, caballeros de Athena.

Ikki y Seiya asintieron y observaron cada rincón del lugar tratando de encontrar a aquellas jóvenes que tanto buscaban. Entonces algo ocurrió.

Los ojos de Fénix se iluminaron cuando reconoció entre todas ellas junto a una columna a su Esmeralda. Ikki parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asegurarse que no era una visión ante sus ojos, los cuales se sonrojaron al verla, tan bella y sonriente, con aquel peplo y cabello rubio decorado por perlas sirviendo vino con delicadeza. Era como una ilusión divina.

-Esmeralda….

Ikki balbuceo su nombre aun absorto por la sorpresa y lentamente se hizo camino hasta ella entre la multitud sintiendo como a cada paso que daba el corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. El tiempo se hizo eterno para él.

Ahí estaba ella, entre algún par de doncellas más pero destacaba entre todas. Ikki quería correr a sostenerla, a abrazarla como si nadie mas existiera y decirle cuanta felicidad sentía al verla, cuanto tiempo le había hecho falta y lo mucho que la amaba, pero se contuvo para no parecer loco y peor aún, ser descubierto en aquel lugar y morir sin ella. Subió un par de escalinatas y entonces la vio perderse en uno de los pasillos de enorme Templo, alejándose de la fiesta. Ikki la siguió un par de metros mientras ella se perdía en una habitación contigua del Templo en busca de vino para llenar aquella jarra que sostenía en sus manos. Ikki entonces se quedó hipnotizado a ella, quien se quedó al filo de la puerta de la habitación, viéndola servir más vino con quietud. Ikki lentamente penetro la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por un rayo de luz sintiendo como su aliento se extinguía cada paso. Por fin la tenia cerca, a suspiros de si.

-Esmeralda…-susurro el moreno, escuchando el retumbar de sus pasos huecos y de pronto, la bella doncella se giró a enfrentarle. Ikki se congelo a escasos metros de ella y sintió como dos lagrimas caían de sus ojos. La dama le sonrio cálida y asintió a su llamado.

\- ¡¿Eres tú… ¡¿Esmeralda?!-soltó totalmente incrédulo el fénix, pues tras muchos años de asimilar su muerte, jamás imagino que la tendría nuevamente ante él.

-Ese es mi nombre, ¿cuál es el suyo? -ante la pregunta de la doncella, Fénix cayo en cuenta en lo dicho por la diosa Hebe.

El santo poso sus manos en los delgados hombros de la dama que le sonreía mientras él conmocionado, pronunciaba:

\- ¿No me recuerdas?, soy Ikki, Ikki el chico que conociste en la Isla de la Reina Muerte…

La bella rubia comenzó a reír divertida ante lo dicho y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Que tonterías dice señor! -soltó la rubia ante la conmoción. -Yo siempre he estado aquí, con mis señores dioses y mi señora Hebe, no sé qué es lo que dice.

El santo la sostuvo con más fuerza y volvió a pronunciarle. -Por favor Esmeralda, sé que me recuerdas…-la confusión y asombro se reflejó en el rostro de Esmeralda. -Mírame a los ojos, dime que puedes verme, soy yo, Ikki de Fénix, soy Ikki… mi amor.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-soltó la doncella mientras sonreía divertida ante lo que parecía una broma.

-x-

Seiya se quedó sorprendido ante la escena que habían presenciado sus ojos ante el abandono de su amigo fénix siguiendo a una bella doncella rubia y sonrio para sí. Ikki había encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Ahora dependía de él y solo él, ir en busca de Saori.

Seiya observo lentamente cada rincón del lugar, sin embargo, comenzó a desesperarse al ver que a diferencia de Ikki, él no parecía tener éxito.

-No la veo…-le susurro con fuerza Pegaso hacia la diosa castaña, sentada frente a él.

-Ella está aquí Pegaso, es su celebración.

\- ¿Celebración?

-Así es, de vuelta al Olimpo.

Seiya se quedó perplejo ante la confesión. Sabía que ya tenía todas las de perder con esa sentencia, la atención de toda la multitud se centraría en Saori, por lo que un encuentro con ella y privado seria sumamente difícil. Pero ella estaría ahí, eso era seguro, así que nada le rendiría para llegar a ella.

-Seiya, mira en la entrada. -objeto en segundos la diosa castaña. Pegaso entonces obedeció y ahí, preciosa, con aquel peplo ceñido a su cintura por aquel corset de oro, adorno en su cabeza cual pavoreal y su báculo Nike a su lado, la bella dama hizo su aparición con un antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

El rostro de Seiya se ilumino al verla, era ella, Saori. Lucia preciosa, tal como recordaba y sonreía divertida al ver los aplausos que la multitud daba a su paso al verla caminar. Seiya quiso ir inmediatamente hacia ella, pero Hebe le detuvo posicionando su báculo frente a él y le negó.

-Aun no es tiempo Pegaso, te descubrirás solo y todo será en vano, se paciente y prudente, la oportunidad para que hables con ella aparecerá, ahora solo obsérvala desde lejos y no la pierdas de vista.

Seiya apretó sus puños y lentamente los destenso, pues sabía que la diosa tenía la razón, ahora las miradas estaban completas en ella. Y suspiro mientras la veía preciosa saludar a todos y cada uno de los invitados divinos hasta llegar a un sillón de mármol cerca de aquella enorme águila de mármol que representaba a Zeus, quien al parecer no estaba presente en aquel evento.

La dama se sentó en la silla y de inmediato, un hombre semejante a Julián Solo se aproximó a ella y le beso la mano entregándole una bella rosa blanca, siendo obvio aquel coqueteo descarado hacia ella. Educada, la diosa sonreía y atendía las palabras de aquel dios mientras algunas que parecían diosas murmuraban ante la incredulidad que aquella diosa que había faltado tanto a los dioses estuviera de aquella manera tan libertina y soberbia disfrutando de tanta atención de los varones. Seiya volvió a fastidiarse, deseaba con todo el corazón poder usar sus Meteoros y volar a aquellos dioses lejos de la presencia de Athena, sin duda ninguno era digno de ella. O quizás eso se repetía en sí mismo pues no soportaba la idea que ella fuese de alguien más que no fuera él. Porque la amaba, con cada pensamiento, con cada tristeza o alegría, con el fondo de su alma, él le pertenecía y ella a él, ese había sido su destino.

Hebe entonces busco con la mirada a su dios cómplice en la fiesta y al encontrarlo, fijo su mirada en él hasta que él le recibió. Hermes le asintió a Hebe y alzo su copa hacia ella en señal que su plan estaba funcionando a perfección.

Luego entonces el dios de cabellos verdes, se alzó de su sillón de mármol donde disfrutaba de la atención y caricias de un par de doncellas y se hizo camino hasta donde se encontraba Athena.

-Seiya, tu momento se presentará ahora, hazlo bien.

\- ¿Qué? -pronuncio el santo confundido y vio a la diosa castaña ponerse de pie e invitándole a tomar su mano dejando a un lado su báculo.

Hermes se arrodillo frente a Athena, perspicaz e incluso pasando de largo la demás presencia de aquellos dioses que tanto le abrumaban con su atención.

-Mi señora Athena, sería un honor si me concediera un baile con su infinita gracia.

-Hermes…-sonrio Saori hacia el dios y se puso de pie ante la sorpresa de todos, pues le simpatizaba el dios. -De acuerdo.

El dios de ojos verdes sonrio y la hizo levantarse con él sosteniendo suavemente su mano, para después gritar a los invitados y músicos.

-Por favor su atención, haremos un baile en honor a nuestra hermana Athena, quien desee acompañarnos, puede venir gustoso a hacerlo.

Los invitados comenzaron a despejar la parte de en medio del vasto salón para permitir que las parejas que deseaban bailar se aproximaran a la pista e hicieran lo propio.

Seiya entonces lo entendió, tomó la mano de Hebe y avanzo con la diosa de la juventud hasta la pista viendo como decenas de parejas más lo hacían de igual forma.

-Espero sepas bailar…-soltó con broma la castaña hacia el Pegaso, que ligeramente ruborizado, asintió lentamente. -Atento Seiya esta es tu oportunidad.

Las arpas comenzaron a resonar junto a un par de violines perfectamente guiados junto a la sinfonía de las cuerdas de aquellos siervos que atendían como músicos, en una vibrante y animada melodía, que hizo mover delicadamente los cuerpos de aquellas presencias divinas y elegidos del Olimpo al ritmo del vaivén sensorial.

Cada pareja comenzó a perderse en la magia de la sinfonía, sonriendo entre si y haciendo girar a sus parejas al ritmo que las arpas lo invitaban a hacerlo. Seiya estrecho su cuerpo al de Hebe y ambos continuaron avanzando hasta aquella dirección donde se encontraba Hermes y Athena, girando una y otra vez, al igual que sus peplos que bailaban al aire en cada movimiento.

Fue entonces que un trapicheo en la sinfonía se hizo presente y se invitó al cambio de parejas en el circuito. Hebe y Hermes se miraron entre si y se buscaron el uno al otro, acercando a Seiya y Saori limitándolos a recibirse a ambos como pareja en el baile. Y así sucedió, en un giro Hermes y Seiya cambiaron de parejas y Seiya y Saori bajo aquel antifaz, por fin se reencontraron.

Athena se sobresaltó cuando el amplio brazo de Seiya la atrapo de la cintura y la sujeto completamente hacia su cuerpo dejándola momentáneamente sin aliento mientras ambos giraban al ritmo de la melodía. Los preciosos ojos azules de la diosa se clavaron en los castaños de Seiya, quien la miraba con aquella ternura y devoción que solo ella podía provocar en él haciéndola temblar aun sin saber por qué.

Era la mirada preciosa, taciturna y profunda de aquel "sirviente" del Olimpo lo que por alguna razón le había conmovido a aquella diosa.

-Athena…-murmuro con dulzura el Pegaso mientras la sujetaba a su cuerpo, haciéndola girar. La diosa entonces se sintió estremecer preguntándole antes que sus ojos se sonrojaran.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –comentó la diosa con suavidad.

-Soy Seiya, Seiya de Pegaso, ¿no me recuerdas?

Aquel nombre provoco un escalofrió en la pelilla, quien abrió aun más sus ojos ante la revelación. En un último acorde finalizando la canción, Seiya la sostuvo de la cintura y al alzo un instante en los aires para después dejarla descender lentamente al suelo sin dejar de clavarle aquella mirada tan suya. La música entonces se detuvo y los aplausos se hicieron resonar deteniendo sus pasos. Los ojos azulados de Athena entonces dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas, abrumándola a pesar de no saber exactamente por qué. Las emociones propias se descontrolaron.

Entonces ella no pudo resistirlo y a pesar del tumulto que mantenía su atención en ella como protagonista de la celebración, Saori salió corriendo de la pista, huyendo a un lugar más tranquilo para calmar sus nervios.

-Saori…-murmuro Pegaso y de inmediato corrió tras ella mientras Hermes y Hebe sonreían ante su travesura viéndoles huir de las miradas. Estaba hecho su plan y las cosas estaban por cambiar.

 **Continuará…**

Gracias por leer a cualquiera que se haya perdido por aquí… Y a Camilo,Bonnie Blutler y Cristal Libra, por darse un tiempo para escribir y animarme, aprecie mucho sus palabras porque no han sido días buenos, entre perdidas familiares y días tristes, escribir me alivia el alma poquito y saber que me acompañan en este sendero de imaginación lo hace aun más disfrutable. Espero les guste la conclusión de este fic cortito.

Ilitia es diosa de la discordia, hermana de Hebe (Juventud), Hefestos( Fuego y armas) y Ares (Guerra), hijos todos de Zeus y Hera( matrimonio).

Para el baile me inspire en la canción W.E. - Charms (Abel Korzeniowski), es preciosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Incantation**

 **Capitulo Final 3 de 3. Esperanza**

Seiya corrió detrás de Saori sin si quiera importarle las demás miradas que les siguieron en su huida de aquella pista de baile tras la diosa. Y la vio correr entre un amplio pasillo de columnas de mármol en aquel enorme Templo de Zeus hasta adentrase a una habitación. Sin miramientos, Seiya cruzo la habitación como lo había hecho ella y en el fondo pudo ver un balcón donde tras una cortina de seda translucida, la diosa apoyada en él, dejaba caer un par de lágrimas sin razón, quitándose el antifaz en su rostro y lanzándolo al suelo, frustrada. Y es que extrañamente las emociones la habían arrebasado al bailar con "aquel hombre" de mirada chocolate, provocándole escalofríos.

¿Por qué sentía tan familiaridad y ese sentimiento de nostalgia al enfrentarse a ese hombre del baile?, se dijo a sí misma la diosa de la sabiduría visiblemente frustrada al no poder recordar nada en su mente y tener pensamientos vacíos.

De pronto, el retumbar de unos pasos en la vacía habitación sorprendieron a la diosa y a su espalda, dos brazos la acorralaron contra el balcón, percibiendo como un tibio cuerpo en su espalda le sujetaba con su peso, removiendo con su respirar sus lacios cabellos en la nuca, haciéndole erizar.

Bruscamente, Athena se giró para enfrentarle, pero al reconocer a "aquel hombre del baile", quedo completamente inerte entre aquella prisión de brazos.

-Athena, ¿no me reconoces? -pronuncio el castaño removiendo un instante su brazo y arrancándose de un tajo aquel antifaz en su rostro. La diosa comenzó a sentir aquel vaivén agitado de su pecho y se centro en la preciosa mirada chocolate del santo que le atravesaba como daga con su brillo. Un escalofrío de pies a cabeza le recorrió con su mirar y quieta, le atendió.

Seiya no se detuvo y atrevido poso su mano lentamente en la mejilla de la diosa.

-Mírame Athena, soy yo Seiya.

La diosa sintió extremadamente cálida aquella caricia en su mejilla acunada y cerro sus ojos un instante disfrutando de ella, tierna y dulce como una suave pluma errante en su piel. Y se dejó embriagar por el exultante placer de sentirle. Sin embargo, pronto la razón volvió a ella y en un movimiento violento, alejo la mano de Seiya de su mejilla y le abofeteo con la suya, desconcertándolo. Seiya aguardo su mirada al suelo, totalmente confundido, mas no sintió dolor por aquel ataque.

-Eres osado, ¡¿cómo te atreves a tocarme y acosarme de esta manera?!-soltó la diosa tratando de librarse de aquella prisión en el cuerpo de Seiya. - ¡Soy una diosa y tu un simple sirviente!

Seiya sonrió para sí, aquel momento esa actitud le recordaba la época en la que Saori le trataba peor que la miseria misma en su regreso de Grecia, tan altanera y orgullosa como recordaba, por lo que aquellas acusaciones o palabras despectivas no le eran de importancia ni causaban dolor.

\- ¡Aleja tus manos de mi ahora o te castigare, deseo volver al salón ahora! -ordeno la pelilla haciendo sonreír sarcástico a Seiya, quien le negó y sin contenerse, jalo firme de la cintura y la apretó a la suya entre leves forcejeos.

-No, no te dejare ir hasta que me escuches…

\- ¡Suéltame! -grito la diosa con firmeza.

-Saori, mírame, soy yo Seiya, tu caballero de Pegaso, aquel niño huérfano que conociste en el orfanato Kido, aquel al cual despreciaste tantas veces y que con el tiempo fue adentrándose a tu corazón, aquel que te ha protegido con la vida misma porque te ama con toda el alma, aquel que daría la vida con tan solo verte feliz, él que nunca va a dejarte por más que le niegues que se quede a tu lado.- la dama dejo de forcejear escuchando atenta cada palabra mientras sus ojos asombrados se rozaban de incipientes lagrimas.-Porque te amo, lo sabes.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a la diosa completamente, haciendo que su mirada brillara centellante para él. - Si tan solo pudieras recordarme, sé que puedes hacerlo, sabes bien que vivo en tu corazón y que nunca me olvidaras así que, ¡mírame! Y si no es cierto, dime que no es así, que no me amas y que no importo nada para ti…solo así te dejare ir y me iré sin importar nada más.

La dama comenzó a temblar al estar sujeta de aquella manera y con toda aquella serie de afirmaciones que el Pegaso desvelaba para ella. Entonces dudo, ¿por qué ese hombre le hablaba de una historia que ella no conocía, pero que le desconcertaba tanto?

Athena titubeante, solo atino a reafirmar. - ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?, yo nunca te he visto, ¿acaso estás loco?!

-No es una locura, tú lo sabes bien.

\- ¡Suéltame! -gritó la dama sin poder comprender como sus pensamientos estaban completamente en blanco y sus emociones hechas trizas.

\- ¡Saori!

De pronto las intensidades de sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más fortuitas por lo que Seiya no supo que más hacer e impulsivo como era, no se limitó y empujo sus labios hacia la diosa, quien, sorprendida, sintió la cálida boca de Pegaso apresar la suya apasionadamente. La diosa siguió forcejando unos segundos más ante la preciosa caricia y lentamente comenzó a dejarse llevar por la atrapante delicadeza de Seiya. Él era delicadeza y emoción, escalofríos y un subidón al alma con tan solo el sentir de sus labios, ¿acaso ese hombre era todo aquello que afirmaba?

El santo dejo de apretar la cintura de la dama, pero continuo con su cobijo sintiéndole la curva espalda con la yema de sus dedos y ella cerro sus ojos percibiendo aquel mar de cosquilleo que aquel beso le provocaba. Seiya bailo entre sus labios, moviendo su nariz de un lado a otro mientras la diosa dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos ante la mezcla de emoción, dulzura y placer que sentía en aquella boca.

De pronto, todo se hizo difuso y etéreo para ella.

-x-

Hermes soltó a Hebe de la pista de baile tras ver el murmullo de los dioses a su alrededor, así como el correr de Seiya tras Athena y travieso, corrió hasta una de las columnas, perdiéndose hacia alguna de las habitaciones mientras la multitud aclamaba con fuerza el motivo de la desaparición repentina de la diosa anfitriona de la fiesta. Poseidón, Hefestos, Ares y un sinfín de dioses más se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a removerse inquisitivos en búsqueda de la diosa ausente mientras Dionisio, el dios del vino, suplicaba la calma de los presentes y el continuar de la fiesta.

Hebe entonces comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver a un par de dioses adentrase hacia los pasillos donde había desaparecido Athena… pronto descubrirían a Seiya.

-x-

Cuando Ikki pronuncio aquellas palabras para Esmeralda con lágrimas en sus ojos ante su reencuentro, la confusión la abrumo. La joven rubia solo quiso tomar la jarra con néctar e huir de la habitación ante "el desconocido", sin embargo, Ikki le negó sosteniéndola de los brazos mientras sus ojos húmedos le rechazaban su partida con la cabeza.

-Esmeralda, mi amor, escúchame vine por ti, a llevarte a la Tierra conmigo- la rubia suspiro sin entender. -Tu alma esta prisionera aquí en los Elíseos, y yo quiero llevarte de vuelta conmigo a la Tierra, vamos, solo tienes que recordarme, sé que aun habito en tu mente, así que esfuérzate, soy yo Ikki. - el fénix la sujeto de los hombros con firmeza haciéndole temblar y con suma dulzura, le objeto.

-Piensa en mí un instante amor mío, solo hazlo.

Esmeralda le miro unos segundos fijamente a los ojos, sin embargo, no pudo más que encontrar vacío en ellos.

\- ¡Suélteme ahora o gritare por ayuda! -negó la rubia tratando de huir del agarre del santo. Ikki se resistió al saber claramente que la perdía, y ansioso, tiro al suelo la jarra en manos de Esmeralda de un manotazo y la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo. - ¡Esmeralda!

La jovencita asustada comenzó a golpear el pecho de Ikki, quien adolorido por su rechazo dejaba a sus ojos descargarse de frustración e impotencia al no poder traer de nueva cuenta su recuerdo. Ikki podía soportarlo todo, las más duras batallas en guerra, pero no así el rechazo de a quien tanto amaba.

\- ¡Suéltame! -la rubia comenzó a sollozar humedeciendo las ropas griegas del santo, quien la soltó lentamente mientras ella se empujaba lejos de él.

-Esmeralda.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta de la habitación se azoto e Ikki se giró hacia su espalda, notando una presencia haciéndoles compañía entre las sombras de aquella habitación oscura.

Alerta, se preparó para atacar, posicionando a Esmeralda a su espalda y pretendiendo protegerla ante cualquiera.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Ikki viendo a la presencia descubrirse lentamente de entre las sombras.

-Esa dama tras de ti te ha dicho varias veces que la sueltes, ¿Qué acaso los humanos son tan presuntuosos para venir a lastimar a nuestras damas ante nuestras narices? - soltó con una risa divertida aquel hombre recién llegado, dejándose ver completamente. Para su sorpresa, aquel no era otro que Hermes.

\- ¡Ella no te pertenece! -grito furaco el fénix apretando su puño con ira ante el dios.

-Ah, ¿no y a ti si, mortal? -soltó el dios con sarcasmo. -Mírala ahí, tras de ti, muerta de miedo porque te desconoce. -Ikki miro un instante a Esmeralda detrás suyo, quien nerviosa veía la escena. Y era cierto, el terror al verle se dibujaba en el rostro de Esmeralda. Ikki se asombró ante el hecho.

-Ahora jovencita, dime tú, ¿con quién de los dos te quieres quedar en la habitación? -pregunto Hermes con absoluta serenidad hacia la rubia doncella. Esmeralda no dudo y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia Hermes, posicionándose detrás suyo ante la mirada congelada y absorta del fénix.

La voluntad de Ikki se quebró al ver el rechazo de Esmeralda totalmente incrédulo.

\- ¡Esmeralda! -murmuro Ikki viendo a su amada ahí, detrás del dios completamente desconcertada por la situación y buscando su protección.

\- ¿Ves humano mortal?, ella es mía y lo será por siempre. -Hermes complacido ante la decisión de la doncella, el tomo de la muñeca, jalándola y la posiciono a su frente, abrazándola frente a la mirada de Ikki.

\- ¡Cállate! -grito Ikki completamente enloquecido de ira. El dios aún más sagaz, alzo sus dedos y los dejo resbalar por la mejilla y cuello de Esmeralda que comenzaba a temblar por aquellas caricias extrañas que el dios que jamás le había propinado.

-La hare mía, una y otra vez hasta que me canse y profanare su cuerpo precioso cuando este día acabe y tu desaparezcas. -soltó el dios divertido ante la ira de Ikki.

\- ¡Suéltala ahora maldito! -grito Ikki sin poder contener más sus emociones y furico, lanzo su puño contra el dios, quien, en un solo movimiento de su mano, lo hizo caer al suelo totalmente abatido. Por mucho que su cosmos se alzara, sin armadura y en dominios del Olimpo, el santo no era rival para un dios.

\- ¡No! -grito Esmeralda haciendo que el santo aun en el suelo, sumamente dolido y con el cuerpo totalmente acalambrado del dolor ante el ataque del dios, sintiera alivio en su pecho al escucharla. La dama entonces comenzó a tener visiones borrosas al ver a aquel moreno tendido en el suelo.

El dios alejo a Esmeralda de si y avanzo lentamente hasta Ikki, posando su pie sobre su cabeza y aplastándola contra el mármol del suelo mientras el santo sollozaba y gruñía de dolor.

\- ¡Despídete humano! -soltó el dios con total seriedad. -Morirás frente a tu amada, como deseas.

Ikki exclamo un grito con sumo dolor. - ¿Ves? Después de todo soy un ser piadoso, te dejare ver lo que más quieres en el mundo antes morir y te iras al Hades con esa imagen en mente.

\- ¡Esmeralda! -gritó Ikki estirando su mano adolorida hacia la imagen borrosa de la rubia, quien en un rincón veía aterrada la escena. Esmeralda entonces comenzó a sollozar ante lo que veía y en un parpadeo, una imagen volvió a su mente. Era Ikki, de la misma manera en el suelo muchos años atrás y en ella, el fénix estaba completamente lastimado mientras un hombre de mascara febril lo golpeaba con fuerza. Esmeralda se dejó caer al suelo abrumada por la imagen y se llevó sus manos contra su cabeza viendo aquellas imágenes dolorosas correr por su mente. Y entonces una llego de golpe. Era ella con el cuerpo sangrante mientras los felinos y cálidos ojos de Ikki la sostenían con fuerza, tratando de que no apagara sus ojos. Lentamente sus suspiros se fueron consumiendo y la última imagen de sus ojos había sido la mirada triste y profunda de Ikki mientras un "te quiero" se quedaba quieto en su último aliento. Esmeralda, entonces lo reconoció. Era Ikki, la persona que más había amado.

-Buen viaje mortal y no te preocupes, ella te alcanzara pronto. -objeto el dios peliverde apretando aún más el rostro de Ikki al suelo. - Será una lástima que no estés para proteger a esta doncella más, sobre todo cuando haga una fiesta con su cuerpo hasta matarla de dolor.

\- ¡No! -grito Ikki completamente furico y comenzó a alzar su cosmos nuevamente ante el asombro del dios. Hermes se alejó unos pasos y sorprendido por la tenacidad del caballero, observo al fénix aferrarse al último ápice de vida con tal de defender a su amada. Entonces algo sucedió. Como en cámara lenta, la presencia de Esmeralda paso a lado del dios y corrió hacia Ikki, gritando su nombre mientras se abalanzaba al santo herido.

\- ¡Ikki! -soltó la dama abrazándose con fuerza al pecho del santo mientras esté completamente desconcertado la recibía. - ¡Ikki te recuerdo, Ikki!

\- ¡Esmeralda! -Ikki le acaricio sus cabellos un instante, disfrutando del calor de su abrazo y la miro una última vez a los ojos ante a la sorpresa del dios. -Perdóname Esmeralda.

-Ikki.

Sin dudar, el moreno la posiciono detrás suyo y se dispuso a atacar al dios nuevamente.

\- ¡Maldito! -soltó con rencor el fénix posicionándose para dar su ataque mortal "La ilusión de Fénix".

El dios entonces bajo la guardia y le dio la espalda súbitamente a Ikki, bajando la mirada.

-Fue suficiente.

El japonés completamente desconcertado, pero aun desconfiado, le grito. - ¡¿Qué quieres decir maldito?!

El dios volvió a reír, aunque más sosegado.

-Yo no voy a pelear contigo Ikki, pues ya has liberado el alma de tu amada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Ikki totalmente confuso.

El dios sonrió para sí. - Lo siento Ikki, tuve que ponerte en esta situación o Esmeralda jamás hubiese recordado nada de ti. -habló el dios y ladeó su cuerpo para sonreírle amable. -Ahora todo depende de él otro mortal para que ambos puedan completar su tarea aquí en él Olimpo, sin embargo…

De pronto, la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió violentamente interrumpiendo al dios y trayendo la presencia de la diosa Hebe a la habitación.

\- ¡De prisa Hermes, van a descubrir a Pegaso, acompáñame, sabes bien que debemos hacer! -la diosa compartió una mirada con el otro dios y a su vez, miro a Ikki y Esmeralda juntos comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

-Me alegro por ustedes, no se separen partir de ahora.- soltó al diosa con una sonrisa amarga y luego volvió a mirar a su hermano.-Demonos prisa, no hay tiempo, deben estar en el salón principal.

-Si.

Hermes comenzó avanzar hacia la salida junto a Hebe mientras Ikki aun incomprensible por la situación, les seguía junto a Esmeralda.

-x-

De pronto, Seiya en aquel salón, se alejó suavemente de los labios de Saori regalándole un último suspiro y abrió en pequeños parpadeos lucidos sus ojos chocolates enfrentándose con la empapada mirada de la diosa, quien le miraba sin entender.

-Seiya…-suspiro ella haciendo que el corazón del moreno se detuviera un instante y sonriera suave para ella. Athena descendió la mirada y vio en su mente, la armadura de Pegaso y detrás suyo la sombra de un hombre similar al que estaba a su frente.

\- ¿Me recuerdas, Saori, me recuerdas?

-Eres Seiya…-musito aun confusa.

Tan pronto termino de decir aquellas palabras, la puerta de la habitación se abrió detrás suyo y Pegaso se giró a observar a un dios penetrar la habitación.

Una amplia y sordica sonrisa de dibujo en un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos como si de la sangre misma se hablará. Su presencia sola, podía hacer sentir terror ante la profundidad de sus ojos reveladores. Imponente dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación y con el solo alzar de sus dedos, hizo alzar a Seiya a los aires y azotarse con fuerza contra el suelo frente a la sorpresa de Athena.

-Por fin ante mis ojos, el caballero que se atrevió a profanar a Poseidón, aquel que humillo a Eris, Abel y al mismo Hades…-sonrió el dios con diversión al ver al japonés tendido en el suelo.

-El caballero de Athena, Pegaso.

El dios sonrió al ver retorcerse de dolor a Seiya y sin poderse sostenerse para ponerse de pie.

-Sabía que algún día vendrías por ella, Pegaso, aunque esto ha sido demasiado pronto, ¿Quién te ha ayudado?

Seiya tendido en el suelo, quiso volver a ponerse de pie, pero ante la caída y estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo sentía que todos sus huesos se habían hecho trizas sin fuerza suficiente para lograrlo. Y es que sin armadura y ante un ataque como ese, su cuerpo parecía tener contados los segundos frente a aquel violento dios.

\- ¡Ares! -grito Athena acercándose a la escena a escasos pasos de Seiya.

-Athena.

\- ¡No interfieras! -gritó el dios hacia la dama. -Él es mi venganza por la deshonra los dioses, esa misma que no recuerdas.

\- ¡Maldito! -gruño Seiya aun tendido.

El dios entonces formo una lanza de luz en su mano y se posiciono junto a la cabeza de Seiya en el suelo y la alzo sonriendo mientras pensaba en como estallaría en mil pedazos el cuerpo de aquel profanador de dioses ante sus ojos. Por fin lo que tantos dioses habían deseado, la venganza que necesitaba seria cobrada ante sus ojos.

-Esto es para ti Athena…míralo muy bien. -objeto el dios sonriendo por lo que ocurriría.

Athena entonces sintió un escalofrío en su piel e impulsada por su corazón, corrió hacia el cuerpo de Seiya, cubriéndolo con el suyo ante el ataque de Ares.

\- ¡No te atrevas Ares! -el dios detuvo su ataque final un instante y sonrió ante la escena sosteniendo con fuerza aun su lanza sobre la figura de la diosa.

-Aléjate de él ahora o te atravesare a ti también Athena- soltó el dios de gruesa voz. - Y sabes bien el gusto que me daría eso.

\- ¡Hazlo entonces, yo no voy a permitir que manches de sangre el Templo de mi padre y menos la de este santo!

\- ¡Athena! -grito el dios desdibujando su sonrisa para enfurecer su rostro. El dios no lo pensó más y con su brazo libre golpeó el rostro de Athena lanzándola a un lado de Seiya. Con el camino libre, Ares alzo su lanza y la echo nuevamente sobre Seiya, sin embargo, cuando la punta de ella estaba por tocar el primer cabello de la cabeza de Seiya, la mano del dios se quedó completamente quieta, mientras una energía completamente fuerte y dominante le hacía abrumarse de desconcierto.

\- ¡No puede ser! -grito el dios mientras su fuerza se desvanecía y lo hacía caer al suelo arrodillado. Athena totalmente abrumada, avanzo a gatas por el suelo y corrió a sujetar a Seiya mal herido.

En aquel momento Hermes, Hebe, Ikki y Esmeralda penetraron a la habitación observando desconcertados la escena de los dioses y siendo deslumbrados por la intensa luz que comenzaba a formarse en la habitación.

-Basta…

El desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de Athena y Ares mientras a su frente una luz de inmensa luminosidad se presentaba ante ellos, dejando una imagen luminosa en blanco. De aquella luz emanaba una energía sumamente poderosa, cálida pero que inspiraba obediencia y sumisión para cualquiera a su alrededor.

-Padre…-objeto Athena hacia la luz mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con desconcierto. -Eres tú.

-Athena…-respondió la sublime voz y de inmediato, cambio su modulación dirigiéndose al dios arrodillado.

\- ¡Ares!, te has atrevido a usar tus dones en este paraíso de calma y paz, incluso alzaste tu mano contra la misma Athena. -soltó la luz con omnipresencia. -Además te has tomado la atribución de castigar a los mortales que solo yo he de tener. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?, soy yo la omnipotencia, soy yo la voz de la verdad y la justicia y ni si quera tú, un hijo mío pasara frente a mis designios. Ares, esto no es digno de un descendiente de mi esencia, no y debo castigarte.

-Pero Padre…-relamo el dios. -Este hombre nos humillo, a los dioses, a tus hijos y hermanos, ¿acaso no ves lo que sucederá si lo dejamos vivo?, los humanos se reirán de nosotros, los dioses seremos iguales a ellos, no habrá temor de ellos, ni respeto, nos creerán semejantes, por favor Padre, ¡ellos son la miseria misma!

-Ares, hermano…-la cálida voz de Athena se hizo resonar.-La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que nosotros existimos gracias a ellos.- interrumpió la diosa abrazando el cuerpo de Seiya contra el suyo.-Para guiarlos y vigilarlos a cada paso así como velar su camino., ellos nos regalan su fe, esperanza y amor en cada oración, confían en nosotros para aliviarlos cuando tienen dolor y pena, para superar cada dificultad cuando se sienten solos y para redimirlos cuando han perdido su camino en sus malos actos. Su vida es muy corta a diferencia de la nuestra y es nuestro deber darles un sentido a ella, que disfruten de las alegrías y penas, de los contrastes de la vida y esencia, así como las maravillas que hay ante sus ojos y corazón. -objeto Saori con determinación. - ¿Lo has comprendido?, no es con temor que debemos ganar su respeto, si no con amor y esperanza, guiándolos día a día por su buena conciencia espiritual y personal.

-Athena eres…- sin esperarlo, la figura del dios de la guerra se disolvió en el aire entre esferas de luz mientras la diosa miraba a la luz frente así.

-Ares… tu cuerpo ha ido a descansar ahora. -afirmo la diosa con tranquilidad. -Ojalá encuentres la paz que necesitas.

-Athena te he escuchado, y sentí cada una de tus lágrimas en este Templo. -soltó la voz de la luz tras la desaparición de Ares. - ¿Tanto los amas, tan triste te hace perderles?

-Si Padre, ellos lo son…todo para mí.

-Entonces vuelve a la Tierra a vivir el corto tiempo que te falta para volver de nuevo aquí…aun puedo esperar un poco más porque tu alma este a mi lado, observando y vigilando el mundo en este tiempo y espacio. Pronto habremos de reencontrarnos en un parpadeo de luz, Athena.

-Padre…gracias.

La luz comenzó a hacerse más fulminosa ante la mirada de Athena sujeta al cuerpo de Seiya y los demás presentes y pronto todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, se cubrió por aquella luz, tal cual si hubiese sido un sueño del cual habría que despertar.

-x-

Saori abrió los ojos en un lento parpadeo y aspiro una bocanada de aire completamente desconcertada tras la visita del dios de la omnipresencia. Curiosa, observo momentáneamente a su alrededor y en segundos, supo plenamente en donde se encontraba; estaba en el interior de su salón privado en el Santuario y reposado en sus piernas, dormitaba Seiya totalmente inconsciente.

Athena al verlo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de preocupación y removió al santo tratando de reanimarle.

\- ¡Seiya! -grito la dama aquel nombre y entonces se dio cuenta…sus recuerdos habían vuelto, y su mente estaba intacta. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y volvió a remover al santo en sus piernas. Por fin la pesadilla había terminado.

-Seiya…

Lentamente, Pegaso abrió sus ojos ante el calor que emanaba la diosa y sonrió suavemente hacia ella mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre rostro.

-Seiya…-le dijo la dama con la máxima ternura que aquellos ojos azulados podían darle a Pegaso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No llores Saori…-murmuro el santo fatigado y completamente rendido. La dama soltó una risita entre lágrimas y le hundió sus manos en los flequillos castaños del santo.

-Te amo…

El santo sonrió ante lo dulce que aquellas palabras habían resonado para él y lentamente comenzó a reincorporarse del suelo junto a ella. Esas dos simples palabras le habían devuelto toda la vida a pesar de su cansancio. Entonces el santo la atrapo suavemente entre sus brazos y la miro con suma ternura.

-Y yo a ti, Saori, eternamente.

Pronto, sus labios se fusionaron en una caricia ansiosa, dejándoles deleitarse de la suavidad y terciopelo de sus labios, ahogando sus suspiros en cada respiración, dejando atrás esos desiertos de soledad y miedo, de guerras, pena y dolor y llenando esos espacios de esperanza y cálido amor.

-x-

Pronto, Saori y Seiya salieron de la habitación y la sorpresa les abrumo cuando al llegar al Salón Papal, los cuatro caballeros de bronce les esperaban con una sonrisa. Ellos les correspondieron al reencontrase y ocultos entre Shun y Shiryu, destaco la mirada tímida de una dulce jovencita rubia junto a Ikki.

Seiya sonrió hacia su compañero y cómplice vio como Fénix le asentía, dándole entender que toda aquella aventura en el Olimpo había sido un éxito y también una realidad.

Los cinco entonces continuaron su avance hacia la salida del Salón hacia la puerta donde observaron los doce santos de oro esperando por noticias de ellos al igual que Marín, Kiki, Shaina, Jabu y la misma Seika.

Seiya y Saori se sonrieron entre si ante la esperanza de vuelta en sus vidas y se sujetaron la mano en una caricia tierna. Por fin todo había acabado.

-x-

Meses mas tarde tras aquel suceso, una bella ceremonia se llevó a cabo en las afueras del Santuario, cerca de Rodorio. Un grupo pequeño de santos se encontraban frente a un pequeño Templo en honor a Hera celebrando lo que parecía una boda.

Un hombre moreno galante de armadura azulada y una bella doncella rubia con cabello adornado con flores compartían un delicado beso mientras sus amigos celebraban en aplausos aquella unión.

-Esmeralda…mi amor. -soltaba con una risa tierna Ikki sujetando a su amada de sencillo vestido blanco a su cintura mientras los delgados brazos de ella colgaban de su cuello. -Por fin, soy feliz a tu lado.

-Ikki…-la dama conmovida, le sonrió preciosa y dejo derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad ante la confesión. - Te amo, Ikki.

Ikki suave, atrapo los labios de la dama entre los suyos percibiendo la revolución de cosquillas ante la mágica sensación mientras cerraba sus ojos y percibía como el vacío que por años cargo en su pecho, se aliviaba como bálsamo en tan solo un beso.

Eran tiempos nuevos de felicidad.

Lejos de ahí, a un par de metros de distancia de ellos, dos presencias se hicieron aparecer ocultos entre los Templos y al ver aquel beso del santo y doncella, sonrieron cómplices entre sí. Su travesura había funcionado.

-Me alegro por ellos, sin su ayuda jamás hubiéramos parado las ambiciones de Ares.

-Cierto Hebe, es bueno saber que al menos por ahora, habrá un poco de paz.

-Volvamos ahora…mi Padre debe está preguntando por nuestra ausencia.

-Así es Hebe, es tiempo de continuar.

-x-

La noche pronto atrapo a la preciosa diosa de la Sabiduría en la habitación de su privado tras haber asistido a aquella boda bajo su bendición de Esmeralda e Ikki, y ahí en aquel balcón que daba la preciosa postal a los Doce Templos, se quedó perdida.

Pronto, una presencia sumamente conocida para ella, lentamente se aproximó anunciándolo con el retumbar hueco de sus pasos y sujeto de la cintura a la diosa al no tener ninguna mirada intrusa. Athena echo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pegaso y ahí, con su delicioso calor que solo se atrevía a regalarle, ambos observaron las bailantes constelaciones.

-Quisiera vivir eternamente para protegerte Athena.

La diosa sonrió ante la confesión y agrego. -Ya lo haces, Pegaso, vives eternamente en mi corazón y eso es suficiente…tu alma conmigo siempre esta y de mí nunca se apartará.

-Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti, siempre.

 **Fin…**

 **¡Pues esto es todo lectorcitos! Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic de mitología, gracias por su apoyo hoy siempre, besitos cósmicos y gracias por su compañía en estas lecturas!**


End file.
